pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG042: Love at First Flight
is the 2nd episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis The pair then bow to one another, as dance partners would, and begin flying around one another in a wide circle. Brock identifies them for what they are (Volbeat and Illumise), prompting May and Ash to pull out their Pokédexes: May's identifies Illumise, and Ash's Volbeat. The two Firefly Pokémon are still dancing about. While watching, a Nurse Joy greets the group, asking of they are here for the May Festival, for the dance performance of Illumise and Volbeat. She notes that it is almost time for the practice runs, and indicated two people standing out on the lake's pier, saying they are Volbeat and Illumise's Trainers, Romeo and Juliet. Episode Plot The heroes have arrived to a lake. Brock thinks they should make a break, an idea to which everyone agrees. Brock reads in his book the lake is named as Lake May, making May flattered. Ash spots a purple Pokémon with a yellow ribbon flying above the lake. A red Pokémon arrives to the purple one, wearing a red ribbon. The Pokémon bow to one another and play a game. Brock identifies the Pokémon to be Illumise and Volbeat, who are actually dancing with one another. Nurse Joy appears and thinks the heroes are here for the Main Festival, where Illumise and Volbeat perform their dance. Joy points at the owners of Illumise and Volbeat, named Juliet and Romeo. Brock rushes to get to Juliet, but May and Max stop him, as she and Romeo need practice for the Festival. Joy explains the legend states when someone in love sees Illumise and Volbeat dancing, they are blessed with luck. Illumise, along with Juliet, practices, having Illumise use Sweet Scent. Juliet asks Romeo to get Volbeat, but Romeo drops his Poké Balls. Brock is furious, as to why Juliet has a clumsy partner like him. Romeo releases four Volbeat and has them practice with the Volbeat with the red ribbon. The red ribboned Volbeat follows Illumise, so Romeo tries to use his stick to gain his attention. However, Romeo drops his stick, causing the Volbeat to descend down, but they collide with Illumise and fall into the lake. Romeo approaches Juliet, who accidentally bumps into Romeo, who falls into the water, while Juliet dives in to search for Illumise. To save them Ash sends Corphish and Brock his Lotad and Mudkip to help. Ash and Brock dive in to help. While Romeo hangs onto Juliet, Ash, Brock, Corphish, Lotad and Mudkip go to help Volbeat and Illumise to resurface. Mudkip sees Illumise, with her ribbon shining. After some time, everybody is on the deck, so Nurse Joy advises Romeo and Juliet to come to the Pokémon Center to have their Pokémon go through a check up. Romeo thanks Ash for assistance, who introduces himself with his friends. Romeo wishes to be energetic as the heroes are, but hurts himself on Corphish's horns and accidentally falls back in water. Team Rocket spies on the twerps, making Jessie think she'll be lucky to see Illumise and Volbeat dance, thinking about her imaginary lover. Meowth claims the boss will be amused when he sees the dance show of Illumise and Volbeat. Seeing this could benefit them with promotions, Team Rocket decides to capture these Pokémon. Romeo's Pokémon takes back his Pokémon, but he thinks the show will be a disaster. The heroes propose to help him, so he accepts the offer. Romeo begins training Volbeat, so they make different kinds of formations. The heroes supports Romeo, but Romeo warns he messes up when he and Volbeat are with Juliet and Illumise. He states the leader of the Volbeat, Beat, gets nervous when he sees Illumise. May asks how does Romeo feel when he is near Juliet, he begins to act nervous and becomes clumsy. Ash advises Romeo to go to hospital to cure this illness, but May claims there is no hospital that can cure Romeo, for he is in love. May points out Romeo is in love with Juliet and Beat is in love with Illumise. Romeo claims he and Juliet are close since they were children, but May explains even old friends can fall in love. May blushes by the fact she can help Romeo about his love problem. Max is not pleased, since May is into this stuff. May has an idea and asks a favor of Ash. During the night, Romeo appears behind Juliet and tries to tell her she loves him. Romeo is too stressed, but May points out all that stress would be gone if he admits his love. Romeo wonders what if Juliet refuses to love Romeo, making May think he'll be dumped. Ash, who is actually dressed as Juliet, is impatient, but May calms him down, pointing out with his help, they will see the dance of Illumise and Volbeat at the lake. Brock steps in and shows how he would do. He gives roses to Ash, claiming his love for "Juliet" is much more than he can bear and begins to go after him, but Ash runs away from Brock. Meanwhile, Juliet wonders what is going with Romeo and remembers when Juliet asked if Romeo would marry her, when Romeo agree. Illumise and Juliet see a spark of light, believing it is a Volbeat. In truth, Jessie and James, from their balloon, have Meowth disguised as a Volbeat, who swings the rope. Illumise arrives to Meowth and James catches her with a net. Juliet begins to wonder what happened to her. Meanwhile, Romeo practices the romantic speech with Ash. May scolds him and tells him to speak up and say "I love you" than "I like you". Juliet overhears the conversation and when Brock demonstrates, he finds her. Juliet approaches the heroes and asks if the Volbeat on the lake was Romeo's. Romeo denies, making Juliet scared, as her Illumise disappeared with the Volbeat. Brock promises to find Illumise, even if he has no clue where to start. Instead, Romeo has Volbeat search the area and track Illumise's scent. The Volbeat go up, so the heroes need to climb the cliff. Ash and Romeo climb up and see Jessie and James dressed as Volbeat and Illumise. Team Rocket goes into the balloon and a hose sucks all the Volbeat inside. Team Rocket powers up the machine, making even Pikachu and Ash get sucked, though they do not enter the container. Beat uses Quick Attack on Illumise's cage, setting her free, but the hose sucks Pikachu and Ash. The hose is about to suck the Illumise and Volbeat, but Pikachu's Thunderbolt disables it. Volbeat uses Double Edge, destroying the container and setting Volbeat, Ash and Pikachu free, who are dizzy from the spinning inside. Jessie sends Seviper and attacks Volbeat, but Illumise uses Sweet Scent to attract the Volbeat to her, causing Seviper to miss. Seviper makes another attack, but Volbeat use Signal Beam, blasting Team Rocket away. Illumise kisses Beat, while Romeo confesses to Juliet he loves her. Brock tries to impress Juliet by giving her flowers, but Juliet replies she likes Romeo. While Juliet reminds Romeo of his promise to marry her (to which Romeo accepts), Brock is very sad that Juliet didn't choose him. The Festival starts, with Illumise and Volbeat doing their performance and using Tail Glow. May claims the power of love prevailed today, claiming Ash will understand this when he is older. Debuts Character *Romeo *Juliet Pokémon *Illumise *Volbeat Move *Signal Beam *Tail Glow Quotes :"I like you Juliet, I really do! Woah, it is the real Juliet." - Brock Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Mudkip, Roselia, Torchic, Plusle. ** The "Who's that Pokémon?" answer was Plusle. *The dub title is based on the phrase "Love at first sight". *For reasons unknown, this episode was pulled over and aired on a later date, in the dub. *This is the last episode where Megan Hollingshead voices Nurse Joy. *This episode marks the second time that Ash has crossdressed. He has crossdressed before in Pokémon Scent-sation!, and again in the future in Tanks for the Memories!. Brock falls madly in love with Ash when he is dressed as Juliet, which hasn't happened before. This is probably because the first time, he was dressed as a girl too young for Brock to fall in love with; the next time Ash would crossdress, Brock doesn't witness the event. Mistakes *While the Trainer's choice is correct in establishing that Plusle is effective against Mudkip, Roselia, being a Grass type, is also just as effective, if not more due to Mudkip, while not a Ground type yet, commonly carrying Ground-type moves. Gallery A man and a lady are conversing AG042 2.jpg Brock tries to get the lady's attention AG042 3.jpg Romeo dropped his Poké Balls AG042 4.jpg Volbeat chase after Illumise AG042 5.jpg Ash and Corphish are saving the Volbeat AG042 6.jpg Romeo and Volbeat are recovering AG042 7.jpg Jessie imagines her lover AG042 8.jpg The Volbeat make a formation AG042 9.jpg Brock chases after "Juliet" AG042 10.jpg Juliet notices a glow in the distance AG042 11.jpg Illumise gets captured AG042 12.jpg Team Rocket, disguised as Volbeat and Illumise AG042 13.jpg Volbeat are being sucked up AG042 14.jpg Ash asks of Romeo to free the Volbeat by attacking AG042 15.jpg Ash, Pikachu and Volbeat are spinning in the container AG042 16.jpg The container explodes AG042 17.jpg Volbeat use Signal Beam at Seviper to the balloon AG042 18.jpg Brock gets rejected AG042 19.jpg Volbeat and Illumise make a heart formation }} Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroshi Yoshida Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes